<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow's Final Move by StaceyDawe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956697">Snow's Final Move</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyDawe/pseuds/StaceyDawe'>StaceyDawe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 3: Mockingjay, Canon Compliant, Gen, Spoilers for Prequel: The Ballad of Songbirds and Snakes, partial redemption</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyDawe/pseuds/StaceyDawe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>President Snow's motivation for his final word with Katniss</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow's Final Move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little thing I hoped would happen in the final movie. Contains references to The Ballad Of Songbirds and Snakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had been defeated. Coriolanus Snow sat, imprisoned in his own rose garden. The game was over and he had lost. Outside, his enemies chanted the words to the hanging tree song. He wondered if they knew the origins of it. If they knew it reminded him of the girl he once loved, how he had deserted her when he saw an opportunity to move up in the world. Though the song nagged at him, he refused to let himself feel regret. He had done what he had to do. He had restored Panem to its former glory. He had kept things under control, until Katniss' stunt with the berries. Now there was chaos again in Panem. The control he had maintained for decades was gone once again. No matter, the rebels would have to deal with the renewed chaos and that would be their punishment. Foolish idealists. </p><p>Suddenly he heard someone enter. He was surprised. Who would come and visit him? It was Katniss' mother. Snow laughed. "Mrs. Everdeen, to what do I own this visit?" he inquired. </p><p>"I just wanted to see the man who took both my children, several times, suffer" Mrs. Everdeen said, hands on her hips. "First you took my younger daughter in the reaping, then my older daughter saved her by being taken instead. By some miracle, my older daughter returned, then you lulled us into a false sense of security before taking her again. By another miracle she returned, but not whole. She will never be the same again. And now you have once again taken my younger daughter". </p><p>"I apologize for nothing" said Snow "but I am not responsible for your younger daughter's death, I didn't send those parachutes". </p><p>"Save it" Mrs. Everdeen said "I just thought you should know that President Coin wants to hold one last Hunger Games with the children of Capitol officials, including your granddaughter". </p><p>Snow had not been expecting this. His usual cocky demeanour melted away. He looked worried. It was the first time he had shown fear to anyone else. Mrs. Everdeen was satisfied. </p><p>"I don't wish any ill-will on your granddaughter" Mrs. Everdeen clarified "it's just so satisfying to see you faced with the loss of a child for a change". With that, she left Snow to ponder his granddaughter's possible fate. </p><p>Snow felt helpless. He already knew he had lost the game. He was going to die soon and nothing could change that. He didn't care much what happened afterwards, to Katniss, to President Coin, or to the rest of Panem. But he did care about his granddaughter. He had loved her from infancy. She was the only person he really cared about anymore, besides himself. He couldn't save himself, but maybe he could at least save her. He just had to find some way to ensure President Coin died. Nothing else mattered anymore. </p><p>Katniss came to visit later that day. This was the chance he had been hoping for. He just had to make her hate Coin, make her understand that Coin was responsible for her sister's death. He told Katniss he was sorry about what happened to her sister and that he would never be so wasteful as to bomb the children when the battle was already lost. It had been the rebels who did that. He and Katniss understood each other. He knew just what to say to get through to her. He told her how Coin had been playing both of them. At the end of it, she still claimed not to believe him. He laughed and said "I thought we had agreed not to lie to each other". There was hope. She would come around. </p><p>Later, when Snow sat, chained to a chair, waiting for Katniss to fire the last shot of the war, the one that was intended to end his life. He looked at her with amusement, no fear or remorse.  He wanted to go out strong, and o maybe turn Katniss against Coin. Instead of killing Snow, she turned and shot Coin, right through the heart. This had gone better than Snow imagined. He burst into laughter. He soon died from being trampled in the chaos, but at least his final move had been a success.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>